gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Beautiful Prison
My Beautiful Prison is the first story mission of Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime. It is given to the protagonist Mark Smith by his cousin Jack Smith 'Reward: '$50 'Unlocked by: '''N/A '''Unlocks: 'The Drug Deal '''Location: '''Demone Prison Island, and later Sea Span Bridge Mission Description After a jailbreak, Mark and Jack Smith are now free and out of jail, but stuck on the island of Flintwood. Jack knows a place where to stay at, and earn money. When Mark arrives at his new apartment in Pinedale, Jack gives him some cash and tells him he'll find jobs for Mark soon. Walkthrough The game opens with Mark sleeping on a prison bunk bed. His cousin Jack wakes him up by clapping in front of his face, exclaiming that their uncle, Rupert Smith, found a key in the air vent. Mark grabs it, rushes to the cell, and unlocks it. He thanks Rupert for getting them "out of this hell hole". An announcer on the speaker announces that three inmates have unlocked the cell and are about to break out, and calls all the guards. Rupert lends Mark a Micro Uzi. The cutscene ends there. You'll get an automatic 3 stars, and you will be ready to fight. Kill the five guards (they carry nightsticks), and go to the lunchroom. Kill the eleven guards (they carry pistols), and follow Jack's trail to stairs that lead to the rooftop. On the way up, there will be nine more guards that are carrying pistols, nightsticks and shotguns. When you arrive at the rooftop, you'll get an automatic 6 stars. There will be a sniper rifle too, useful for killing the military and FBI. Go down the ladder, and get to the jetty. There will be three more FBI agents. If you need it, there will be a first-aid kit (health) near the end of the jetty. You have now finished off the heat. But on the way to the Dinghy, Rupert aims a Twin Pistol at Mark. Mark questions him what is going on. Rupert explains he does not need him anymore, and opens fire on him (a bullet grazes at the side of his head, but he survives). Mark is, again, woken up by Jack, but on the sidewalk of Sea Span Bridge. He said Rupert left him for dead, was the one who ended the life of Mark's dad because he wanted to become of the Smith Crime Family just to take heroin Mark's dad won in a poker game. His cousin has also voiced that they are stuck on the island of Flintwood, have no money, and need a new house to stay at. Mark finds a black Schafter across the road, so the duo hijack it. Jack utters he knows a place where they can put out of sight, and will find a job for Mark soon. Once you arrive at the apartment, Jack will get out of the car, give Mark ready money, and jokes that he will go work at Wigwam Burger. If you get inside the safehouse, the game will tell you to save your game to continue. Mission Complete. Objectives *Kill the security guards. *Go to the lunchroom. *Kill the security guards. *Head to the rooftop, and kill the guards in your way. *FBI and military have been called for backup. Finish them off. *Go down the ladder. *Proceed to the jetty. *Enter the car. *Drive to your apartment. *You can go and see Jack for some more work or explore Summerfield City. Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime